We have begun to extend the reporter gene cell fusion assay, previously developed for HIV, to other enveloped viruses of clinical significance. The aims are to develop systems to study the functions of the corresponding envelope glycoprotein, with the eventual goals of identifying receptors, developing systems to measure neutralizing antibody, and devise new strategies to treat and protect against such viruses. We have succeeded in identifying a new receptor for a pathogenic human herpes virus, and have begun to examine respiratory syncytial virus. Certain other viruses of interest enter via low pH- induced. Therefore, we successfully adapted our cell fusion assay system to study envelope glycoproteins that are activated to fuse at low pH. This system will be used to study viruses such as hepatitis C virus and Ebola virus. The corresponding viral genes have been obtained collaboratively, along with reagents valuable for study of envelope glycoprotein function (e.g., monoclonal antibodies). - RSV, Herpes virus, Hepatitis C virus, Ebola Virus, Virus Entry Mechanism, Virus Fusion, Viral Glycoproteins, Receptors, Vaccines